


i walk the line

by skysolo (PuppyWillGraham)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Luke, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, demiromantic han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/skysolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo is lovesick and it's all Luke Skywalker's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i walk the line

**Author's Note:**

> (titled based on the song by halsey)
> 
> this is my very first attempt at skysolo, so what better way to dive in than by writing tooth rotting fluff in time for valentine's day?
> 
> this is for y'all skysolo sinners on twitter!

"Where are we going, Han?" Luke asks, a broad smile already on his face at the idea of going on a little trip, with his boyfriend of over a year, in their old pick-up.

"Ah, that would be telling, kid," Han chuckles softly at the enthusiasm already expressed by the younger man. "You'll just have to be patient. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm sure you will," Luke's teeth dig into his lower lip at what his partner usually meant when he used that particular phrasing, settling into the passenger's seat as if that could stop his slight squirming in place. "And I can be patient."

"Mm-hm." It's all the noise Han makes, as if he doesn't quite believe him, turning the radio up a little, but not enough to drown out their voices if another conversation picks up. The older man then places his hand on Luke's thigh as he turns his attention to the road, warm palm resting there, the blonde resting his own over it with a content noise catching in the back of his throat as their fingers half lace together.

It's one of the things Luke loves about Han, the comforting touches he didn't even have to ask for to receive them. Han just seemed to know what he needed or wanted.

The drive doesn't take too long, and Luke is unable to stop his squirming in his seat out of a growing excitement that seems to just increase with each minute that passes. Han finds himself laughing as he parks up, Luke merely pouting at his boyfriend as his hair is ruffled fondly. "You ever been told you're like a puppy sometimes, kid?"

Luke rolls his eyes good naturedly. "Where are we?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Han teases, unbuckling his belt and slipping out of the driver's seat, the door banging closed behind him. Luke's follows quickly after, the younger man rounding to the other side of the pick-up, half his attention on the sparse space around, the sound of the ocean waves crashing in the near distance, and half of his attention on Han.

"The ocean?"

"Yeah, I figured we could take a little walk down to the beach. I have a surprise for you." Han holds his hand out for Luke to take, pressing a tender kiss to the back of it once his partner has done so, the pair of them grinning. "C'mon, let's go. It can't wait forever."

Luke gives Han a look, trying so hard not to tug on his hand to make them move quicker when they begin walking, but it would be counterproductive considering he still doesn't know where his partner is planning on taking him exactly.

Once they've made it to a path leading towards the seafront, there are a few other people around but none that get in their way, which isn't surprising as it's mid February. It's Valentine's Day, of all things—which has Luke's eyes widening a little as the significance of the date starts to dawn on him. Their arms swing between them a few times until Han brings his arm up to wrap it around Luke's shoulders to shield him from the breeze that's beginning to pick up, but he doesn't let go of his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

It's so difficult for Han not to kiss Luke right then and there, the flush on his cheeks and pursed lips especially begging for it in his humble opinion, his heart fluttering in his chest as he thinks ahead to the little surprise he had Leia help set up for him. He'll owe her all the favors to her heart's content if this goes to plan, only wanting the best for the younger man tucked under his arm—the younger man who's decided to snuggle closer to his side in the most endearing, albeit distracting, way. He swears his heart stutters behind his rib cage, clearing his throat and squeezing the blonde's hand again, if only to snap himself out of it before he does something foolish like trip over his own two feet.

_Han Solo is lovesick and it's all Luke Skywalker's fault._

"Are we almost there, Han?"

"Almost, kid, just over there." Han uses his free hand to motion up ahead, leading Luke to the opposite side of a wall separating the beach from the pavement, the younger of the pair practically buzzing with anticipation to finally see what his charming rogue of a lover has planned for him.

"Chewie?" Luke blinks as he swears he hears—

Yep, he's sure he's not just imagining their dog's bark, glancing up at Han in confusion before he's almost bowled over when a furball collides with his legs in excitement of his own.

"But I thought he was with Leia?" He almost whines the words in even more confusion, easily scooping the dog up in his arms, although he is such a great size he almost dwarfs the younger man.

"He was." A feminine voice suddenly perks up, a leash in the woman's hands that's held out towards Han, who takes it with a sheepish grin. Luke is waiting for an explanation that never comes from his twin sister, who is already ducking out of whatever is about to proceed, calling out over her shoulder from a distance. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it. I'll see you at home, Luke."

Luke glances up at Han expectantly, wanting to know what his sister has to do with any of it, the sheepish grin on the older man's face seeming to deepen a touch as he clips the leash on Chewie so the pup won't run off after the retreating Skywalker sibling once Luke has lowered him from his arms.

"She helped set this up for us," Han says as way of explanation, pointing towards a picnic that had been placed in front of a bench facing the ocean. The wall behind it is tall enough that it shields most of the wind from battering the two men. "Happy Valentine's Day, Luke."

"Oh, Han," Luke's expression of temporary confusion melts away into something that's akin to looking at the sun, his smile is so blinding, instantly wrapping his arms around the older man to kiss him firmly right on the mouth. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

The shorter of the pair only pulls away when the wind picks up again and they quickly move over to the bench to take a seat. Well, Luke takes a seat and Han stands there, gazing at his boyfriend as if he's the only thing in the world that matters. And in the brunette's world, Luke _is_ the only thing that matters.

_Charming rogue of a lover? More like a lovable dork._

Han roots through the picnic basket to pass a can of soda to his partner, recalling fondly with a smile on his face, "I remember that Valentine's Day in high school, I sent you the card—"

"The card? You sent me six!" Luke laughs aloud, shaking his head as he takes the can from the other man and pops it open to take a sip after his laughter has quelled somewhat, almost snorting a laugh at the expression suddenly on Han's flushed face.

"What? There were six different designs, I couldn't decide between them all!"

"You made it sound as if you were six different people."

"All right, you got me."

"Damn right I do," Luke's grin almost morphs into a sly smirk, cheeks flushed from both happiness and the cold weather. "Besides, I knew it was you all along."

"How?"

"Your handwriting, nerd."

"Psh!" Han divides a few sandwiches between them, only taking a seat so Chewie can settle between their legs, the man's body half turned so he's partially facing Luke.

"It was sweet of you, though." Luke says seriously, once he's finished eating and dusts the crumbs from his lap, turning on the bench to face his partner fully.

"Yeah?" Han asks, although he already knows the answer and doesn't need the verbal confirmation, but it's still nice to receive it along with a nod.

"Yeah."

Chewie noses at Luke's ankles, causing the blonde to glance down at their pet, the dog making a soft growl to which Han makes a stern ' _tsk_ ' sound although he's dusting crumbs from his own lap now and lowering to the sand on his knees to search through the picnic basket. Luke watches him curiously, although he doesn't ask what he's looking for, something telling him to stay quiet and he'll find out regardless. He does, rather quickly, baby blues widening as if they're saucers at Han down on one knee instead of two, a small velvet box balanced upon the upturned palm of a hand.

"Han—"

"—Luke."

"Sorry, you first." Luke is grinning again, his cheeks beginning to hurt from doing so repeatedly.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew there was something special about you," Han grins back, trying to remember all the words and all the ways he could put across what Luke meant to him in a proposal, knowing that it's impossible but he'd try damn hard anyway. He just means that much to the older man, even if it will most likely devolve into babbling. "You know better than anyone that I don't fall in love easy, being demiromantic, but you make it so easy, kid. You've made it so easy.

We have this connection that I've never felt with anyone before. And Luke, you... You're asexual, and that doesn't affect us at all. We are what we are.

We have this... Us, together. We work so well together, no matter what, and we just prove that you can have love in a relationship without sex all the time, it's not the most important thing, y'know?"

Chewie yaps and Han imagines he would wring his hands together out of nervousness if he wasn't holding the small, precious box in his hands containing a ring, his own cheeks hurting from holding the smile on his face for so long.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you, nothing will change that, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest guy alive, Luke, and marry me?"

Luke's hands had gradually raised to cup his own cheeks with each word that Han had spoken, the smile so wide and breathtakingly beautiful it makes Han's knees weaks even from leaning on just the one on the sand, the younger man blinking away tears pricking the corners of his vision. They're happy ones, though, Luke feeling a bubble of elation rising in his chest at the acceptance he feels here.

_How could he ever think of not accepting?_

"Yes, yes, of course I will. I want to marry you, Han! I'm in love with you, too." Luke waits until Han has raised to his feet again, the ring slid onto his third finger with ease, to wrap his arms around the older man. He kisses at his cheek and the side of his face in general, until their lips meet and it doesn't matter that it's absolutely freezing cold with the wind picking up again, all that matters is holding the other in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated. 
> 
> [twitter: @jacksbitty || tumblr: fluifbucky]


End file.
